todo lo que necesito, eres tu
by Zable-Z
Summary: Luego de que finn conocio a una nueva princesa sus vivencias lo llevaron hasta la tierra de AAA donde vivira aventuras que jamas penso que viviria y su corazon se confundira mas de lo que podia creer CAP 9 up
1. como caída del cielo

Es una calmada noche en Ooo, todos duermen tranquilamente, bueno… casi todos, en el fuerte árbol, el héroe, Finn el humano, tenia… algunos problemas para dormir, hace mucho que dejo de usar mameluco, ahora solamente usaba unos pantalones, era un saludable y fuerte joven de 16 años

Hm, hm hm mh- decía cambiando de posición por cada "hm", Jake no tenía problemas para dormir roncaba a sus anchas, Finn estaba feliz de verlo un tiempo, dado que siempre estaba con sus hijos, era genial tenerlo en casa.

Hm-dijo una vez más y bajo de su cama, bajo por la escalera hasta la cocina, prendió la luz y abrió el refrigerador, saco un emparedado mordido.

Num num num- comía mientras miraba por la ventana, se podía ver que se acercaba un tormenta de aquellas.

Genial, ahora no podre dormir- miro la hora en el reloj que le había dado la princesa bublegum, era un experimento, explotaba unas tres veces al día, pero servía para ver la hora, eran las 4 am.

Mejor voy a entrenar un ratito-dijo tomando su espada de oro, pero luego recapacito, no era buena idea salir con una espada en una tormenta, así que decidió practicar su mano a mano, salió al patio y comenzó a practicar.

¡Hia! ¡Yia! ¡Wuatata!-exclamaba mientras daba un combo una patada y una patada doble.

(2 horas después)

Finn estaba exhausto en el suelo, miraba el nublado cielo, algunos rayos se movían entremedio de las nubes, los rayos se acercaban cada vez más, aprovechando ese momento Finn se puso a pensar acerca de los acontecimientos recientes, la princesa bublegum se puso a trabajar en un nuevo experimento y no la había visto en meses, marceline acompaño a su padre a la nocheosfera para ayudarlo con un asunto "secreto" también se fue hace unos meses, la princesa flama lo evitaba, incluso el rey helado no ha raptado a ninguna princesa últimamente, el reino de Ooo estaba pasando por una etapa de aburrida paz.

Quiero aventura-dijo con los ojos cerrados

BROOOooooOOOMMM- fue el sonido que hiso un rayo que cayó muy cerca suyo, Finn voló por los aires unos metros y callo de pie con habilidad, miro el cráter humeante que el rayo dejo, se llevó instintivamente la mano a la espalda, pero no tenía su espada, se acercó al cráter con cautela y miro dentro de él.

¡Oh my glob!-dentro había una chica, estaba tirada en el centro del cráter, Finn fue de inmediato a ver como estaba.

Es… es… hermosa-dijo Finn viéndola mejor, tenía una piel celeste con un punto brillante en el pecho, su cabello chisporroteaba levemente en un brillo amarillo, su vestido era de un azul obscuro, como el cielo de noche, estaba inconsciente, Finn decidió cargarla hasta dentro de la casa, la dejo en un sofá y se quedó observándola, lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

…..

ZZZ…zzz…-dormía Finn sentado en el suelo, comenzó a ladearse poco a poco.

PuM ¡Ouch!-se dio un cabezazo en el piso y despertó, miro al sofá y la chica seguía dormida, se fue a lavar la cara al baño y se quitó el gorro, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado, se lavó la cara y salió del baño para volver a ver a su "inquilina", se acercó a verla en el sillón y acerco su cara a la de ella, entonces una pequeña gota de agua que sobro cayó encima de la chica.

¿Umm?-abrió los ojos un poco, Finn le sonrió, ella miro a Finn y se sonrojo.

Finn-dijo en voz baja mientras rodeaba a Finn con sus brazos.

¿Qué?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que la chica se acercara y le diera un beso, Finn podía sentir como su cabello se erizaba y una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espina, en ese momento, el infierno se desato.

¡Hola Finn…-la vampira que entro por la ventana se quedó muda, al igual que la princesa chicle y la princesa flama que habían entrado por la puerta

Buenos días hermanito, veo que te levantaste temprano…-todos estaban en silencio, Finn no se enteraba de nada, hasta que la chica se separó de sus labios, y el vio a sus amigas en casa.

Emm ¿hola?-dijo Finn incorporándose mirando un poco nervioso, la chica que estaba en el sillón se levantó y se colgó al cuello de Finn.

Buenos días amorcito-

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-ese grito incluía a Finn

(Cinco minutos después)

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa desayunando, Jake no tenía problemas para comer, al igual que Finn y la chica nueva, pero las otras tres chicas, bueno, digamos que estaban como la princesa flama.

¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?-dijo la princesa bublegum.

Mi nombe ef fubmibif- decía mientras tenía un pan en la boca, Finn solo se rio al igual que Jake.

¿Te molestaría tragar primero?-dijo marcy

(Traga) mi nombre es fulminis-dijo.

¿Y qué haces en Ooo fulminis? "Aparte de robarte a mi novio"-dijo Pf mientras pensaba otra cosa.

Vine por Finn-dijo despreocupada.

¿Qué?-Finn se atraganto con su jugo de naranja.

¿Qué pasa amorcito?-dice fulminis mientras toca la mejilla de Finn, haciendo que este se ruborice.

¡Deja de decirle amorcito!-dice marceline golpeando la mesa, todos la miran con curiosidad

D-digo es molesto y muy meloso para mi gusto-dijo mientras se volvía a sentar levemente ruborizada

¿Cómo es que dices que vienes por Finn?-dijo Jake

Bueno, la verdad es que lo estuve viendo desde hace mucho- dijo ruborizada, rascándose la mejilla

¿Qué?-dijo PB

La verdad es que lo veía desde las nubes, pensaba en venir a verlo, pero siempre estaba salvando una princesa o enamorado de una de ustedes tres, así que cuando ustedes comenzaron a verlo cada vez menos, decidí venir a visitarlo.

Pero ya volvimos así que puedes irte-dice sonriendo Pf

No, ahora solo me iré y el será mi príncipe-dijo fulminis sonriendo

¿Qué?-ese fue Finn.

Oh no lo dije, mi nombre es fulminis, soy la princesa Rayo y mi padre es el emperador relámpago

Bueno acerca de lo de esta mañana, borre la historia porque no me gusto, pero entonces estaba leyendo algunos fics de hora de aventura y luego me puse a jugar inFamous 2 un ratito, y al igual que un rayo, la inspiración llego a mí, sigan la historia de Finn y Fulminis (que por cierto significa rayo en latín)

Dejen sus reviews por favor con alguna crítica o comentario


	2. víspera del desastre

Jake que pashuuu-dijo Finn recostado junto a jake, ambos miraban el atardecer.

No lo sé hermanito, supongo que tienes un talento especial para atraer a chicas raras-ambos estaban hablando recostados en el césped, fulminis estaba durmiendo y las otras chicas en sus respectivas actividades.

(Reino de fuego)

Sabía que no debía esperar tanto, debí ir antes con él, lo sabía ¡lo sabía!-decía Pf andando en círculos furiosa, su ira llegaba a tal punto, que podía quemar el fuego.

(Dulce reino)

Que se cree esa tal fulminis, robándome al chico que me quería-decía mientras intentaba crear una nueva forma de vida basada en una naranja.

Princesa ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto el señor mentita que pasaba por ahí.

Una chica quiere seducir a Finn-dice aplastando cada vez más fuerte la naranja.

Pero él nunca le gusto, ¿Por qué el enfado?-dijo sonriendo crédulamente la mentita.

Sploch- sonó la pobre naranja cuando exploto en manos de la princesa furiosa.

Emm yo, m-me retiro-dijo asustado el sirviente.

Porque eres mi amigo, te doy 10 segundos-dijo furiosa la princesa

AAHHHHHHH-salió corriendo el pobre dulce

(Casa de Marceline)

Crack crack crack- sonaba la pared cada ves que marceline se daba un golpe.

Demonios, demonios, demonios-(demonios=Crack) entonces llego su padre, marceline no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo.

Em ¿hija?-dijo perplejo el vampiro.

¿TE IMPORTA?, ESTOY GOLPEANDO MI CABEZA-grito con ojos rojos la vampira, el rey demonio solo se encogió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

Las tres princesas estaban analizando el problema, de una manera o de otra, siempre llegaban al mismo resultado, una sola culpable.

Cuídate fulminis, cuídate-dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo amenazadoramente.

(En el fuerte árbol)

Brrrrrr, siento que no estoy a salvo-dice fulminis después de tener un escalofrió pero se acomodó y siguió durmiendo con cara de (:3)

(En la pradera)

¿Y ahora qué hago?-dice Finn.

No lo sé hermanito, pero yo tengo que irme, debo ir a ver a mis pequeñitos-dice feliz Jake.

Ok, nos vemos amigo-dijo despidiéndose, y Jake se va dando grandes pasos.

Iré a ver a fulminis-dijo volviendo al fuerte árbol.

Finn-dijo una vos detrás del humano, Finn giró y vio a PF.

H-hola princesa flama-dijo un poco sorprendido.

¿Por qué la sorpresa?-dijo un poco enojada Pf demostrando su carácter.

B-bueno me has estado evitando-dijo Finn con una sonrisa falsa.

O cierto, es queee, tu… tu… -tartamudeo Pf

¿Yo?-dijo Finn ruborizado.

Emm perdón, digo, que Ehhh… me gusta estar cerca de ti-ese comentario los ruborizo a los dos al máximo.

Emm a mí también me- me gusta estar con tigo Pf-un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, lentamente comenzaron a acercar sus manos, pero cuando estaban a centímetros, Pf se detuvo.

l-lo siento, yo solo te lastimare, a-además me tengo que ir, adiós-dijo y se fue, dejando a un confundido Finn, después de unos segundos viendo por donde se fue Pf, fue de regreso a casa, en cuanto entro encontró a fulminis durmiendo en el sillón.

"¿de verdad me amara?"-se preguntó Finn viendo la hermosura de la chica.

¿Qué le vas a hacer pervertido?-le susurro una voz al oído.

AHHHHHHHHHHH-"susurro" Finn (en realidad solo hiso la gestualidad del grito, pero no hiso ningún sonido)

Marcy casi me matas-la vampiresa se extraño

¿Desde cuándo me llamas marcy?-

Lo siento-susurra, marceline solo sonrió.

Finn necesito que me hagas un favor-

¿Cuál?-

Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi esclavo-dijo marcy naturalmente.

¿QUE?- volvió a "susurrar" Finn.

Vamos, nos "divertiremos" mucho-dijo pasando su índice por el pecho de Finn haciendo que este se sonroje.

l-lo siento marceline, pero tengo planes, además de mucho en que pensar-eso hiso que marcy se congelara.

P-planes ¿c-con quién?-dijo conteniendo su ira con un leve tic en el ojo.

Con fulminis, me dijo que quería enseñarme algo-

F-f-fulminis, ya veo, bueno –l-lastima, será otro día-decía la vampira, ocultando su enorme ira.

Claro marcy, con gusto seré tu esclavo otro día-dice Finn de manera lenta mientras pasaba su índice por el cuello de marcy, haciendo que esta se ponga tan roja que podría comerse a sí misma, y se fue a toda velocidad rompiendo una ventana.

Vaya no aguanta ni una broma-dice Finn viendo la ventana rota levantando una ceja.

(En la mente de marcy)

"n-no puede ser, ¿eso cuenta cómo declaración? ¿Se declaró? Demonios, siento como si tuviera una montaña enfrente mío… un momento"

PuM-

"E-eso dolió"

FINN ERES UN IDIOTA-grito la vampiresa aun sonrojada.

(Fuerte árbol)

ACHOOO- tosió Finn estrepitosamente, el estornudo despertó a fulminis.

¿Estás bien?, no quiero que te enfermes para nuestra cita de mañana-

Si respecto a eso, ¿Dónde iremos?-dijo sonrojado Finn, haciendo otra pregunta a lo que en realidad quería decir.

Es un secreto-dijo sonriendo, Finn solo se sonrojo más ante la hermosura de la chica.

(En el dulce reino)

¿Con que una cita uh?- dijo la princesa mientras escuchaba todo lo que decían en el fuerte árbol por medio de un micrófono.

¿Escuchaste marceline?-dijo la princesa bublegum.

Por supuesto que si-dijo la vampiresa saliendo de entre las sombras

Esperaremos a mañana para atacar jujuju-se rio siniestramente PB.

Estas loca Bonnibel-dijo marceline

¡Loca tú!-dijo y salió persiguiéndola.

(En el fuerte árbol)

Bueno, ya es tarde, me iré a dormir, buenas noches fulminis-

Buenas noches-dijo y Finn se fue a su habitación.

En cuanto Finn entro a su habitación se desvistió, quedando lo en bóxer y se metió a la cama, cerró los ojos, se acomodó.

¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo tocando un relieve dentro de su cama, es suave y cálido, también es confortable así que Finn lo abraza.

Pensé que deberíamos esperar un poco para llegar a esto… pero si estas tan entusiasmado-dijo una voz femenina y fin abrió rápidamente sus ojos.

¡¿Fulminis?!-dijo y vio que estaba abrazando a la princesa de rayo de manera muy comprometedora.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-dijo exaltado Finn.

¿Esto? Ohh, vine por mi beso de las buenas noches-dijo acercando su cara a la de Finn, ella estaba muy sonrojada, Finn lentamente acercaba la cara a la de fulminis, entonces ella se apresuró y lo beso.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Finn tan rojo como un tomate

Porque tú querías-dijo sonriendo aun sonrojada

¡No es cierto!-dijo avergonzado

¿No quieres estar en la misma cama con migo?-dijo levantando una ceja

¡No!-dijo determinado

Entonces ¿Por qué me sigues abrazando?-

¡!, l-lo siento (la suelta)

No importa, bueno, ya obtuve lo que quería así que (bostezo) buenas noches… Zzz… Zzz-K.O

¿En serio se durmió tan rápido? Bueno, supongo que me dormiré tambi… Zzzzzzz-K.O

Así durmieron ambos mientras marcy y Pb trazaban un plan para ellos dos y su "cita"

Bueno, este es el segundo cap, mientras mas reviews dejen, mas fuerte me vuelvo muajajajaja… digo, mas rápido saco el próximo cap.

Hasta la otra :3


	3. víspera del desastre parte 2

Era de día ya, la luz entraba por las ventanas y los orificios del fuerte árbol, Fulminis despertó lentamente y vio que estaba abrazando a Finn y este estaba rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo, ella se sonrojo acurrucándose un poco más, ambos estaban plácidamente relajados, Finn, no estaba dormido del todo, sabía que estaba abrazando a Fulminis, pero no se sentía raro, era como tener algo cálido en su brazo así que siguió descansando.

(Cerca del fuerte árbol)

¿Estas lista marceline?-dijo PB mirando a marceline, la cual tenía un vestido azul y se veía bastante ruborizada, el vestido era idéntico al de fulminis.

¿Por qué debo vestir esta cosa horrible?-dijo marceline.

Debes verte lo más parecida a Fulminis posible-dijo PB

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú?-dijo enojada marceline.

¡Porque yo hice tijeras y tu papel! Ahora escucha, yo atraeré a Finn, distraeré a fulminis mientras tú la suplantas y le dirás a Finn que lo odias y así se resuelve el problema para todos-dijo PB explicando con dibujos

¿Alguna pregunta?-dijo PB.

Si, ¿Por qué tus dibujos son tan malos?-dijo marceline.

¿Alguna otra pregunta?-dijo PB escondiendo sus dibujos.

Si ¿Cómo resolverás mi problema con el sol?-dijo marceline que por cierto tenía un gorro que la cubría.

El disfraz cubrirá eso-dijo PB dándole un collar celeste.

Tan solo aprieta ese botón y serás fulminis por una hora-dijo y marceline se puso el collar.

Bueno yo iré a ver a Finn, tu espera cerca del fuerte árbol-dijo PB y corrió hacia el fuerte árbol, marceline se mantuvo cerca y se quedó esperando.

(Dentro de la casa)

Jake estaba cantando una de sus famosas canciones mientras cocinaba.

¡Cuando tuve, yo te tuve, te mantuve y te di, hoy no tengo, ni te tengo, ni mantengo ni te doy!-cantaba pero fue interrumpido.

Jake, hola ¿sabes dónde está Finn?-dijo PB

Hola princesa, creo que mi hermanito está arriba, el pobre está cansado-dijo Jake y volvió a cocinar, la princesa subió por las escaleras rápidamente y toco la puerta de Finn.

(Dentro de la habitación)

Finn seguía abrazando a Fulminis y se despertó, cuando vio que fulminis lo abrazaba comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

¿Finn? ¿Finn estas despierto?-Finn abrió mucho los ojos.

Oh Glob, ¿ahora qué hago?-dijo sentándose y despertó a Fulminis, la cual se sentó en la cama y se estiro mientras bostezaba, y comenzó a tallarse los ojos.

Buenos días Finn-dijo fulminis despacio porque recién se despertaba.

Buenos… ¡¿Qué tienen de buenos?! , ¡La princesa entrara en cualquier momento!-dijo alarmado en voz baja.

Ohhh, ya veo-dijo relajadamente, su cabello estaba alborotado, sus ojos todavía no se abrían completamente, y se veía adorable, eso era lo que Finn pensaba pero…

¿Finn? Despierta ya-dijo.

S-si voy de inmediato, me estoy alistando-dijo Finn muy nervioso.

Estaremos listos en un segundo-dijo Fulminis.

O.O-la cara de Finn, comenzó a abrirse lentamente la puerta de Finn hasta que quedo completamente abierta.

ÒAÓ-la cara de la princesa.

o-la cara de Fulminis mientras bostezaba.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-se escuchó el grito desde fuera de la casa del árbol.

(5 minutos después en el comedor)

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa PB, Jake, Finn y Fulminis, PB y Jake miraban enojados a Finn, el cual seguía rojo y por la vergüenza no podía tocar los wafles que preparo Jake, Fulminis no tenía ese problema.

¿Qué hicieron anoche?-dijo calmado Jake.

Nada hermano-dijo nervioso Finn.

¡Oh! Bueno, no hicieron nada, a comer-dijo Jake dispuesto a comer unos cuantos wafles.

¿Y le crees?-dijo PB

¿Por qué no le creería?-

Para que no nos enojemos con el-dijo un poco molesta PB.

(En tono caballeroso) En primera dulce princesa, él es mi hermano y hace mucho juramos no mentirnos y en segunda (con vos de queja y pena) si no nos apuramos esta chica se va a acabar los wafles mira-dijo Jake apuntando a Fulminis la cual llevaba ya un cuarto de todos los wafles.

Supongo que tienes razón-dijo PB y se sirvió un wafle al igual que Finn, Fulminis estaba comiendo con dos tenedores, al igual que Jake, Finn se lo comió rápidamente y le quedo una mancha de miel en la mejilla, PB lo miro y se le escapo una risita.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Finn viendo a PB.

Tienes una mancha de miel en la mejilla-dijo apuntándola.

O, esto-dijo Finn dispuesto a limpiársela.

Slurp-fue el sonido de la lamida que Fulminis le dio a Finn en la mejilla.

Dulce-dijo Fulminis sonriendo.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Finn un poco exaltado.

Tenía las manos ocupadas- Fulminis sonrió, y eso por alguna razón hizo sonreír a Finn, el cual se ruborizo un poco.

"Por qué no lo hice antes que ella"-pensó enojada PB.

Y PB ¿Cuál es el motivo de la visita?-dijo Fulminis dejando de comer.

¿Uh? O si, vine a invitarte al dulce reino, cada princesa debe ver el dulce reino-dijo PB sonriendo.

¿Puede ser mañana?-

Déjame ver… no-dijo terminante y jalo del brazo a Fulminis la cual hacia pucheros.

Pero… pero… yo… cita… Finn-decía mientras se aferraba al umbral de la puerta, pero PB gano y se la llevo a rastras, Finn salió a buscarla, pero ya no estaban ninguna de las dos.

Emm… raro-dijo entonces por un costado salió Fulminis y llamo a Finn.

Ven Finn hora de nuestra cita-dijo Fulminis sonriendo.

P-p-pero ¿y la princesa?-dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

Me libre de ella-dijo Fulminis pegándose a su brazo, pero en realidad no era Fulminis, era Marceline.

C-claro-dijo Finn y partió con M/Fulminis, pasearon por muchos lugares.

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía pasear por el día-dijo de repente M/Fulminis.

¿Qué?-dijo Finn.

Emmm… es que, las tormentas suelen ser de noche ¿no?-mintió M/Fulminis.

O si, por cierto Fulminis, quería pedirte un favor-dijo Finn poniéndose un poco serio.

¿Sí?-

No te metas más a mi cama por sorpresa-

¿QUE HICE QUE?-dijo M/Fulminis enojada consigo misma… con Fulminis… Aaaa me enrede solito.

(Mientras tanto en el castillo)

Y este es un libro de ciencias, este es un libro sobre religión, este es un libro de cocina, este es un libro sobre muertes por causas poco comunes, todavía lo estoy escribiendo-dijo sonriendo PB.

Si no nos apuramos tendrás una muerte más.

¿Por qué?-

Porque estoy a punto de morir de aburrimiento y por abstinencia de Finn-dijo Fulminis tirándose al piso.

Interesante, bueno este es un libro de física, este de cristales, este de rocas este de…

(De vuelta con Finn y M/Fulminis)

Estaban sentados en una colina mirando las nubes a la sombra de un árbol.

Esa tiene forma de rayo-dijo M/Fulminis

No, más bien parece la rama de un árbol-dijo Finn, entonces M/Fulminis dijo algo completamente inesperado hasta para mí.

¿Finn? Que piensas sobre marceline-dijo M/Fulminis un poco ruborizada.

Ok tu ganas parece un rayo-dijo Finn sonriendo nervioso, pero M/Fulminis continuaba mirándolo.

La verdad es que me gustaba-eso hizo que M/Fulminis se pusiera roja.

¿d-desde cuándo?-

Desde que la conocí, me gusto desde que la conocí, pero luego, me di cuenta de que…-dijo Finn cortando su idea, M/Fulminis dijo

De ¿Qué?-

Un día, ella me quería ayudar a tener una cita con la princesa bublegum, pero la verdad es que yo nunca quise esa cita, yo solo quería estar con ella, en Finn, deje que me ayudara, y al no funcionar intente invitarla a ella, pero… ella comenzó a reusarse, hasta que al final dijo, que solo me quería como amigo, yo disimule mi pena y le seguí el juego, le dije que yo también-dijo Finn apenándose.

¿Y no crees que sus sentimientos pudieron cambiar?-

Ella siempre me dijo que nunca cambiara-dijo Finn sonriendo con pena, la hora del collar de disfraz se estaba acabando, un contador apareció en los ojos de M/Fulminis, pero a ella no le importaba.

10…

9…

8…

Sus sentimientos si cambiaron Finn-dijo M/Fulminis sonriendo.

7…

6…

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Finn extrañado, M/Fulminis solo sonrió mirando a Finn.

5…

4…

Eso es fácil-

3…

Porque yo-

2…

1…

Te amo Finn-dijo y le dio un beso a Finn mientras se transformaba de nuevo en marceline, cuando se separaron se vieron las caras.

M-Marceline-dijo Finn separándose de la vampiresa.

¡Traición!-grito una voz a sus espaldas y PB se lanzó encima de marceline hecha una furia.

Apártate Bonnibel, no tengo miedo de ti-dijo escondida detrás de Finn, entonces se escuchó un sonido a lo lejos, como un Jet impulsado por relámpagos.

¿Cómo escapo?-dijo PB viendo el jet, que en realidad era Fulminis y aterrizo al más puro estilo iron-man.

Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo, ¡hola marceline!-dijo Fulminis, para nada molesta.

PB me te perdí en el laberinto, pero un pan de canela me ayudo a salir-dijo sonriendo, mientras PB no sabía si maldecir su mala suerte, o la buena suerte de Fulminis, Finn estaba demasiado confundido, intento razonar lo que acababa de pasar.

¿De dónde sale todo este humo?-dijo PB, luego todas vieron a Finn tirado en el piso babeando y con humo saliéndole de las orejas.

Finn, amor, despierta-dice Fulminis recogiendo a Finn, y así intenta reanimar al joven aventurero al cual se le acabaron los días de paz que tanto quería que pasaran.

Continuara.


	4. Por poco

Finn despertó en la colina, rodeado por Marcy, Fulminis y PB, Fulminis estaba tirando del brazo a Finn.

Vamos amor, es por aquí-dijo tirando a Finn.

Está bien está bien, vamos-dijo siguiéndola, marceline y PB los siguieron, marceline se movía rápidamente de sombra en sombra, mientras iban por el bosque, caminaron por unos instantes y entraron a una cueva sumamente obscura.

Ya casi llegamos-dijo Fulminis, caminaron un poco más y se encontraron con…

¿Princesa Flama?-dijo Finn viéndola, ella solo se sonrojo y miro hacia un lado.

S-si, Fulminis me llamo, después de insistir por media hora accedí a venir-dijo frotándose el codo, Finn solo se sonrojo, pero debido a la obscuridad no se notaba.

¿Ya lo viste?-le dijo Fulminis a Pf.

Si, está por ahí-dijo Pf, señalando el fondo del túnel, avanzaron un poco más y encontraron una especia de círculo dorado, uno de gran tamaño, PB corrió a la velocidad del azúcar a inspeccionar el portal.

Parece un portal-dijo PB.

Eso es lo que es, es el portal por el cual llegue-todos se impresionaron.

Pero está mal decir que es un portal, un portal es una puerta que te permite llegar a un lugar al cual no podrías llegar de ninguna otra manera, este es un puente, dado que solo reduce la distancia-dijo Fulminis acercándose al portal.

¿Y a donde conduce este portal?-dijo Finn.

A otro mundo igual a este, pero todo lo contrario-dijo sonriendo Fulminis de manera misteriosa.

¿Y para que me llamaste?-dijo PF

Porque quiero llevar a Finn a ese mundo y necesito tu ayuda-dijo mirándola fijamente, ese comentario impresiono a todos.

¡No te llevaras a Finn!-dijo Marceline abrazando a Finn.

¿Por qué te ayudaría a llevarte al amor de mi vida?-dijo PF, PB solo guardaba silencio, estaba tan fascinada con el portal que no le prestaba atención a la conversación.

Porque puedo decirte una manera para que puedas tocar a Finn sin dañarlo-dijo Fulminis sonriendo.

¿Por qué me ayudarías a amar a alguien a quien tu amas?-dijo PF defendiéndose.

Porque no me importa, yo amo y siempre amare a Finn aunque lo amen otras mujeres, aunque él ame a otra, no puedo dejar de amarlo-dijo sonriendo.

¿Y porque quieres llevarme a ese mundo?-dijo Finn serio.

Para que conozcas a alguien, además quiero cumplir una promesa-dijo Fulminis.

¿Qué promesa?-dijo Marceline, que todavía no soltaba a Finn, pero ahora lo abrazaba por la espalda, Fulminis solo sonrió.

Flashback

Fulminis iba volando hacia la casa de una humana rubia, en cuanto llego, entro por la ventana.

¡Buenos días Fiona!-dijo lanzándose encima de una rubia la cual boto al suelo.

B-buenos días Fulminis-dijo un poco adolorida la chica, sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, vestía una polera de manga corta celeste y una minifalda azul, también traía puesta un gorro de coneja el cual dejaba escapar unos mechones de cabello rubio largo y liso.

Como amaneciste-dijo Fulminis mirando de muy cerca la cara de Fiona, la cual estaba un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza, entonces…

¡Chica!, ya te dijimos que no hicieras eso-dijo una gata que recién había bajado las escaleras.

¿Ves Fiona?, esto es lo que pasa cuando rechazas muchos príncipes, comienzan a buscarte princesas-dijo cruzándose de brazos la gata blanca con manchas café.

Buenos días Cake, ¿también quieres un abrazo?-dijo poniendo una cara maliciosa, Cake tembló levemente.

a-aléjate-pero era demasiado tarde, con un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz abrazo a la gata y debido a la estática eléctrica que genera su cuerpo.

¡FomP!- sonó Cake cuando se convirtió en una bola de pelos erizado.

¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me hagan esto!-dijo Cake llorando de manera graciosa.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes entre una chica y su amor-dijo con las manos en la cadera.

Fulminis, ya te dije que no es posible, ambas somos mujeres, ¿Por qué no buscas un hombre?-Fulminis se dejó caer al piso infantilmente.

¡¿Por qué no aceptas mi amor?!-dijo haciendo una pataleta.

Glob, eres peor que Marshall-dijo Fiona.

Pero no peor que Gumball-dijo Cake mientras esperaba que su pelo volviera a la normalidad.

Me gustaría estar con un hombre, pero el chico que me gusta vive demasiado lejos-dijo Fulminis, Fiona y Cake se mostraron interesadas.

¿Quién?-dijo Cake, esperanzada en que podría apartar a Fulminis de su vida.

Se llama Finn, es alguien que vive en otro mundo-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas Fiona y Cake se sorprendieron.

¿Cómo puedes verlo?-dijo Fiona.

Con el poder de las nubes puedes ver todo lo que pace bajo el cielo-dijo Fulminis sentándose en un sillón.

¿Y cómo es el?-

Es muy lindo, de hecho es muy parecido a ti Fiona, se va de aventuras por todos lados salvando princesas, es un héroe, y todas las princesas lo quieren, es un humano increíble-Dijo suspirando, entonces Fiona la tomo de los hombros.

¿Un humano?, ¿en serio? ¿Existe un humano en otro mundo? ¿Puedes traerlo? ¿Puedes mandarme ahí?-dijo eso muy rápido zarandeando a Fulminis.

Traerlo será complicado-dijo Fulminis un poco aturdida por el movimiento.

Hare lo que quieras Fulminis, por favor-dijo tomando sus manos Fulminis se sonrojo, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

Si lo traigo, debes dejarlo vivir en tu casa junto con migo-Fiona se sonrojo ante ese comentario.

Emmm… está bien, los dejare vivir a ambos aquí si lo traes-dijo Fiona, entonces Fulminis partió de inmediato saliendo de la casa, y en cuanto salió ocupo un rayo para volar estaba muy entusiasmada.

Fin de Flashback.

Una promesa muy importante-Dijo sonriendo Fulminis, vamos Finn-dijo ofreciéndole su mano a Finn.

No puedes tomar una decisión como esta por ti sola-dijo muy serio, Fulminis sonrió.

PF, ¿aceptas el trato?, te enseñare un manera de poder tocar a Finn-

Acepto-dijo PF.

Calienta ese aro-dijo Fulminis, PF se acercó al aro y comenzó a lanzarle grandes llamas.

Finn, sabía que dirías esto, pero solo será una semana, luego volveremos y decidirás donde quieres quedarte-dijo Fulminis mientras el aro se calentaba y comenzaba a brillar por el calor.

¿Luego volveré?-dijo Finn interesado, PB y Marcy se sorprendieron.

Finn ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijeron al unísono.

Hay vamos, ustedes también tienen curiosidad -las chicas no refutaron eso.

Está bien fulminis, pero necesito mis armas-Fulminis saco de detrás de una roca las armas de Finn.

Las traje ayer-dijo dándoselas.

¿c-como las encontraste?-dijo impresionado.

Estaban debajo de tu cama, no fue tan difícil encontrarlas-dijo Fulminis arqueando una ceja.

No debes revisar la habitación de las personas-dijo Finn poniendo su espada de sangre de demonio y su espada de oro en su mochila en una posición cruzada.

Lo siento-dijo un poco apenada.

No importa-dijo Finn, entonces el aro de oro ya muy caliente comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

Esta listo, ahora solo un poco de corriente-dijo y comenzó a lanzarle rayos al portal, el cual comenzó a girar más y más rápido, hasta que en su centro se creó una especie de boca de tornado.

Yo también iré-dijo Marceline frunciendo el seño

No puedes, solo PF y yo podemos viajar, ocupare un montón de energía para llevar a Finn, pero ustedes no pueden ir-dijo Fulminis

¿Por qué?-dijo quejándose Marcy enojada.

Si viajas tu sola podrías perderte en el camino entre los dos mundos-dijo Fulminis seriamente, Marcy retrocedió enojada, entonces Fulminis tomo la mano de Finn, y comenzaron a caminar al portal.

Adiós chicas, nos vemos en una semana-dijo Finn despidiéndose, PF también se dirigió al portal, Fulminis abrazo a Finn y comenzó a ladearse hacia el portal.

¡No Finn no te vayas-dijo PB agarrando a Finn, eso causo que se desestabilizaran y Finn cayó al piso junto con Fulminis pero PB paso de largo y cayo por el portal.

Princesa-Finn salto hacia el portal solo, tomo la mano de PB y la impulso fuera del portal, pero como consecuencia el cayo hacia dentro y el portal se lo trago.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Fulminis llorando, entonces la cueva comenzó a temblar y las rocas comenzaban a caer, las chicas comenzaron a correr mientras todo colapsaba detrás de ellas, cuando salieron de la cueva, no se veía más que escombros.

Finn-lloraba Fulminis, Marcy también lloraba junto con PF, PB estaba inconsciente pero tenía un rostro triste, además tenía algo firmemente sujeto en su mano derecha, el gorro de Finn.

(Mientras tanto con Finn)

El humano estaba tirado en el suelo de una mazmorra, lentamente comenzó a despertar.

Ugh-dijo levantándose, había una tenue luz que venía de todos lados y de ninguna, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, era una sala completamente redonda, las paredes eran lisas y doradas, se elevaban más allá de la vista de Finn.

¿Dónde estoy?-dijo este fijándose mejor y vio que habían dos puertas, a ambos lados de la habitación.

Ambas puertas te llevaran a tu destino, en una demoraras cinco minutos y llegaras siendo un héroe, la otra te tomara 3 años pero saldrás siendo mucho más que un héroe-dijo una voz.

¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo Finn sacando sus espadas.

Eso no importa ahora, ¿Cuál eliges?-dijo la voz, Finn se quedó pensativo un momento, su deber como héroe era volver con las princesas, pero habían enemigos en el mundo que eran demasiado fuertes incluso para él y era su deber como héroe vencerlos.

Elijo la puerta de los tres años-dijo Finn al aire.

Entonces bienvenido-dijo la voz detrás de Finn, este se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio a un perro similar a Jake, peo tenía un sombrero de trabajo puesto.

¿P-Papa?-dijo Finn dejando caer sus espadas.

Continuara…

No olviden dejar sus reviews con opiniones y preguntas, los leo todos, además son muy motivadores :3


	5. Reparaciones

Las cosas estaban muy mal en la tierra de Ooo, PB no salía de su castillo, no comía, no hablaba, nada, se atormentaba a si misma por la supuesta muerte de Finn, repitiéndose a sí misma, una y otra vez "fue mi culpa".

PF estaba igual de triste, llorando y llorando, arrepintiéndose por todo lo malo que le hizo.

Fulminis no salía del fuerte árbol, no sabían nada de ella, solo sabían que ella no se podía entrar al fuerte árbol, ya que estaba rodeado por nubes de tormenta que electrocutaban a cualquiera que quisiera pasar.

Por otro lado Marceline estaba investigando en la nocheosfera, en ese instante estaba hablando con su padre sobre las almas que habían entrado en el infierno y el paraíso.

Lo siento hija pero no puedo decírtelo-dijo negándose el rey de la nocheosfera.

Vamos papá, por favor-dijo Marceline.

Lo siento hija-dijo el vampiro.

Está bien-dijo de repente marceline.

¿En serio?-se sorprendió Hudson.

Si-dijo Marceline sentándose en un sofá rojo.

Cuidado con ese sofá marceline es muy valioso-dijo un poco nervioso.

Lo sé, ¿sabes? Tanto intentar convencerte me dio hambre-dijo Marceline buscando algo con sus ojos.

Bueno tengo algunas fresas-dijo el mientras se acercaba al refrigerador pero.

No, no se me antoja el rojo de las fresas, se me antoja algo más "valioso"-dijo marceline mirando el sofá.

¿M-Marceline?-dijo el rey demonio un poco asustado.

Creo que comenzare- dijo acercando su boca al sofá.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!, no, la alma de Finn no ha pasado a ninguno de los dos bandos ni está en el purgatorio, ahora por lo que más quieras aléjate de ese sofá-dijo exasperado el rey demonio.

Gracias papi-dijo marceline y se fue, ahora sabía que Finn, no estaba muerto, era un comienzo, ahora debía decirle a las demás para tener más ayuda para encontrar a Finn, o darle una sugerencia de cómo encontrarlo.

(Mientras tanto con Finn)

¿P-papá?-dijo Finn soltando sus espadas acercándose al perro mágico.

No, no soy tu padre, soy una entidad, tome la forma de la persona que más respetas-dijo el perro mágico.

Oh-dijo Finn triste.

Pero tu padre estaría orgulloso si llegaras aquí-dijo el dándose la vuelta caminando hacia una de las puertas.

¿Por qué?-

A este lugar solo llegan los grandes héroes, si terminas este curso, serás increíblemente poderoso-dijo al lado de la puerta dorada.

¿Qué tanto?-pregunto Finn.

Mucho, imagina que el gran héroe Billy, solo llego al primer tercio del recorrido-dijo sonriendo el perro.

Cooool-dijo Finn avanzando hacia la puerta.

Si, lo es-dijo sonriendo y ambos entraron a la puerta.

(Fuerte árbol)

Marceline estaba acercándose al tormentoso Fuerte árbol, dispuesta a entrar, pero cuando puso un pie bajo las nubes, estas empezaron a lanzar rayos.

Fulminis, ¡déjame pasar!-grito la vampiresa, pero las nubes seguían lanzando rayos.

Está bien, como tú quieras-dijo marceline y comenzó a acercarse a la casa, esquivando los rayos, muchos se ellos pasaban muy cerca de ella, pero cuando llego a la puerta vio que estaba sellada por una pared de raíces, busco alguna entrada mientras los rayos comenzaban a alcanzarla, dado que se estaba cansando, pero encontró una ventana descubierta y entro por ella rompiéndola, la casa estaba en un silencio, un obscuro silencio, entonces de la nada salió un látigo de rayos que iba dirigido a marceline, pero esta lo esquivo y fue de dónde provino el ataque, en el sillón estaba una chica envuelta en una sábana, fulminis, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto, tenía ojeras, y no tenía su sonrisa característica, no era ni la sombra de lo que era antes.

Escucha princesa-dijo marcy pero…

¡Vete!-exclamo Fulminis y lanzo un rayo a marceline, la cual le quemo el hombro, pero avanzo hasta la princesa de rayo y el tomo de los brazos.

¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-decía mientras lloraba.

Escúchame Fulminis, Finn está vivo-dijo marceline, Fulminis se quedó quieta de inmediato.

¿Cómo…-

Fui a preguntarle a mi padre, el alma de Finn no ha ido a ningún lado, él no ha muerto-la princesa del rayo no reaccionaba, pero lentamente el color volvió a su piel y el lustre y brillo a su cabello, su sonrisa volvía, se estaba restaurando completamente.

Siiiiiiiii-grito y tiro a marceline al suelo y se tumbó encima de ella.

Gracias marceline gracias gracias-decía y después le dio muchos besos en las mejillas.

Ya apártate melosa-dijo y empujo a Fulminis la cual cayo hacia atrás, Marceline estaba un poco sonrojada.

Su pongo que un milagro paso-dijo Fulminis de espaldas en el suelo.

¿A qué te refieres?-

Tal vez si llego al otro lado sin mi ayuda, tal vez ahora mismo está en mi mundo-especulo Fulminis.

Debemos llegar a tu mundo Fulminis-dijo Marceline con su mano en la herida.

OH, cierto, siento mucho lo de tu herida, ven-dijo Fulminis y puso una de sus manos en la herida de Marceline y dio un fuerte destello.

A..uch?, hey, la herida no está, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

Es demasiado complicado para explicarlo ahora, debemos conseguir ayuda-dijo Fulminis, marceline asintió y ambas fueron al reino fuego para hablan con PF.

(Mientras tanto con Finn)

Finn estaba sentado en el suelo, su respiración estaba entrecortada, su espada de oro tenía mucha sangre, pero estaba sonriendo, a pesar de las quemaduras.

Lo hiciste bien chico, para ser tu primera quimera lo hiciste bien-dijo el perro.

Gracias-

Por cierto, en este lugar las leyes del tiempo son diferentes, tal vez aquí pasen cuatro años, pero afuera son solo tres días, además aunque pases tres años aquí, solo envejecerás uno.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Finn.

¡Porque yo lo digo! Ahora levántate que viene más entrenamiento-dijo el perro empujando a Finn hacia la siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

(En el reino fuego)

¡Apártense!-gritaba furiosa PF mientras lanzaba grandes llamas.

¿Así estaba yo?-pregunto fulminis mientras esquivaba las llamas.

Peor, ¡PF detente, queremos hablar!-grito Marceline.

¡No quiero hablar!-dijo y lanzo una onda llameante que habría vaporizado a marceline, pero Fulminis corto la onda con un rayo.

¡¿Por qué tus rayos son más fuertes?!-gritaba PF mientras lanzaba más y más bolas de fuego, las cuales Fulminis cortaba con un simple movimiento de sus brazos, entonces Fulminis corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia PF cortando bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, luego dio un gran salto en el aire.

¡Tonta!-dijo PF y envolvía Fulminis en fuego, pero Fulminis comenzó a lanzar rayos como nunca, era una verdadera tormenta, los rayos salían desde todo su cuerpo, salían rayos de las paredes del techo, desde el piso, todos envolvían a PF, cuando todo termino solo quedaba PF arrodillada en el suelo, llorando, sus flamas estaban muy apagadas, y tenía puesto una especie de cadenas de rayo en su cuerpo, lo que le impedía moverse o hablar.

Escucha PF Marceline debe decirte algo-dijo Fulminis mirando a marceline, esta solo asintió.

Escucha PF-se apoyó en una rodilla en el suelo mirando a PF.

Finn está vivo-dijo, la princesa no escucho, estaba demasiado triste, entonces recibió una cachetada.

¡Escucha tonta!, Finn está vivo-le dijo marceline, PF reacciono, no podía creerlo.

¿Dónde?-dijo todavía triste y con la mirada perdida.

En el mundo de Fulminis, debemos pedirle ayuda a Bonnibel, tal vez-pero no termino, PF salió disparada hacia arriba, derritiendo el techo, capa tras capa de tierra, necesitaba dar a fuga toda esa alegría, necesitaba gritarlo, cuando emergió del suelo dejando un agujero limpio siguió subiendo, por encima de las nubes.

Fiiiiiiiiiiinn-grito alzando sus manos al cielo, al mismo tiempo genero una explosión de fuego que pudo verse desde toda Ooo, alzo sus manos al cielo, viendo el espacio, en algún lugar estaba Finn, y ella estaba decidido a encontrarlo, luego descendió.

(Mientras tanto con Finn)

Finn tenía su cabello desordenado, estaba de pie, los ojos cerrados, entonces del suelo comenzaron a elevarse diferentes esferas, de diferentes colores.

Debes aprender a controlar los elementos, debe ser tan natural para ti como respirar, en cuanto lo logres, as girar las esferas alrededor tuyo, tal vez no lo logres a la primera pero-el perro no alcanzo a terminar, Finn puso un pie adelante y sus manos también, como queriendo alcanzar algo, luego las extendió hacia los lados y las esferas comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, cuando Finn abrió sus ojos estos eran amarillos.

Impresionante chico, pero estas ocupando mucha energía, si sigues morirás-dijo desinteresado.

¡¿Qué?!-dijo Finn y paro de inmediato, las esferas cayeron al suelo, la roja exploto en fuego, la azul lo apago, la verde hizo crecer una planta y la morada mato la planta, en fin, cuando todo termino fin estaba en el piso, exhausto, durmiendo.

Eres fuerte Finn el humano, de eso no hay duda-dijo el perro y lo dejo descansar.

(En la tierra de Ooo)

Marcy, PF y Fulminis terminaron de convencer a PB de que Finn estaba vivo, ella solo dio un salto diciendo "sii", pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

¿Pero cómo viajaremos?-dijo PB

Debemos desenterrar el portal-dijo Fulminis.

Eso será complicado tardaremos por lo menos dos semanas-Dijo PB

Además el portal puede estar dañado-dijo PF

Aunque así fuera, solo está hecho de oro, puede ser reparado fácilmente-dijo Fulminis

Muy bien, comencemos entonces-dijo Marceline.

¡IREMOS POR TI FINN!-dijeron las tres al unísono.

Continuara…

Dejen reviewsillos nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ;p


	6. Finn el guerrero vs NEMESIS¡¡

(Con Finn, comienzo del segundo año de entrenamiento))

El héroe tenía una venda en los ojos, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, su cuerpo se veía más fuerte y esbelto.

Muy bien chico, has aprendido el primer año, en este momento estas igual que Billy, pero superaste todas mis expectativas, pudiste controlar muchos más elementos de los que creía, tu espada está saliendo de su carcaza, tus sentidos se han agudizado el triple, puedes contrarrestar muchos venenos, aparte de aprender muchas nuevas habilidades para ti, pero a pesar de tener unos reflejos y sentidos muy agudos, debes aprender a combatir monstruos y enemigos de alcance largo sin depender de tus sentidos, comenzaremos con la vista, te quitare la vista por cuatro meses, luego seguiremos con el oído y finalmente el tacto, así será tu año-dijo el perro, Finn solo asintió serio, entonces sintió que las puertas se abrían, podía escuchar pasos.

Debes aprender a atacar precisamente, entre estos monstruos hay gente inocente, gente honesta y buena, debes ser certero, o podrías cortar una vida noble-dijo seriamente el maestro, Finn volvió a asentir.

Muy bien ¡comencemos!-Finn no podía ver nada, pero sentía como las flechas se dirigían hacia él, esquivándolas y cubriéndolas con su espada de oro la cual se estaba resquebrajando, pero no sintió como las raíces de otros monstruos se extendían bajo sus pies, solo sintió como lo tomaban y lo jalaban al suelo, escucho como entraban otros monstruos, estos tenían mayor tamaño, Finn formo una bola de fuego en sus manos pero…

¡No puedes usar tus elementos!-dijo el perro, fin hizo desaparecer la bola de fuego.

Concéntrate chico, siente la energía de las personas, siente sus latidos, su fuerza vital, sus emociones, la emoción en cada ataque, te hará poder ver sin los ojos-dijo el maestro, Finn se concentró, y pequeños destellos comenzaron a verse, uno de esos destellos lanzo una luz afilada, Finn la esquivo y sintió como el proyectil le había cortado un poco de pelo.

Así muchacho sigue así- aludió el perro, Finn se concentró más y pudo ver todo casi a la perfección, veía el odio de los monstruos, el odio que transmitían sus ataques.

Tomen esto mounstruites-exclamo Finn mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia los monstruos con su espada de oro, dio un salto y comenzaron sus feroces y precisos ataques.

(En Ooo primer día para comenzar el rescate)

La mayoría si es que no todos los habitantes del dulce reino, estaban ayudando a sacar los escombros, marceline solo podía ayudar de noche, mientras tanto supervisaba viendo que nadie hiciera el flojo.

PF estaba con fulminis ya que sus poderes no servían de nada en esta situación así que practicaba con fulminis como tocar cosas sin quemarlas.

Eso es concéntrate-decía fulminis mientras PF tenía los ojos cerrados y con una bola de algodón en sus manos.

Muy bien ya lo controlaste, ahora pasaremos a las emociones, te diré palabras mientras tú sigues sosteniendo esa bola de tierra.

¿Tierra?-dijo PF mientras quemo la bola de algodón.

Lo siento-

No importa, intentémoslo de nuevo, ten-dijo Fulminis y le dio otra bola de algodón, PF la sostuvo, esta vez con los ojos abiertos.

Ok, fuego… no pasa nada, agua… hmm, ¡o mira ahí esta Finn!... no caíste, hmm, ¿beso?-la bola de algodón se vaporizo, y fue suplantada por otra.

Una última vez por hoy-PF asintió.

Beso… ya lo superaste, beso con Finn-otra quema de algodón.

Ok pararemos aquí, debes controlar esos sentimientos por ahora, una vez que lo perfecciones será tan natural que podrás expresarte libremente, no te preocupes-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo PF un poco deprimida

No siempre fue fácil ser la princesa rayo ¿sabes?- se levantó y se fue, para ver cómo iba la excavación.

¿Cómo va todo?-

Progresando pero tardaremos por lo menos dos semanas-dijo PB mientras miraba una pantalla.

Hmm-Fulminis también miraba la pantalla.

Me pregunto cómo estará Finn-dijo de repente Marceline tapándose con su sombrilla.

Si esta donde creo que esta, debe estar divirtiéndose-dijo Fulminis sonriendo.

(Con Finn)

Jajajajaja, muere adefesio-dijo Finn mientras cortaba a una bestia sin forma definida, con muchos ojos y varias bocas.

Soy bueno, soy muy bueno-dijo Finn poniéndose su espada al hombro-

Impresionante, tu espada está a punto de salir de su carcaza, además ya has manejado muy bien el tema de tu vista, acabas de derrotar a un monstruo sin emociones, solo impulsado por su sed de sangre, valor y voluntad, creo que aprendes demasiado rápido-dijo el perro mientras comía un pedazo de sandía.

¿Me das un pedazo de sandía?-

No, sigue entrenando-

Tacaño, ¿pero que viene ahora?, ya acabe con la mayoría de los monstruos-dijo Finn sentándose en el suelo.

Cierto, entonces te quitare otro sentido de inmediato, el tacto-dijo y Finn recibió un rayo a gran velocidad, pudo ver el rayo, pero fue demasiado rápido.

Au viejo eso… ¿dolió?, no puedo sentir nada-

Este es tal vez el mayor defecto, uno creería que el no sentir dolor es bueno-

Por supuesto que lo es-

Por supuesto que no idiota, el dolor es un mecanismo del cuerpo para decirte que algo está mal, hay una gran diferencia entre no poder ser dañado y no sentir dolor, ahora te enfrentaras a demonios y monstruos muy rápidos, deberás saber dónde bloquear y donde moverte, buena suerte muchacho-dijo y se escuchó el sonido de las puertas.

No necesito suerte-dijo sacando su espada de oro casi rota, los demonios consistían en una criatura con cabeza con forma de espada, sumamente delgado, además tenía cuatro filosos y largos brazos, sus piernas estaban envueltas en una armadura, pero sus pies eran dos cuchillas, además cada uno media aproximadamente un metro noventa, aun así se mueven a gran velocidad deslizándose por el suelo.

No importa cuántos sean los derrotare a todos-

¿Cuántos vez?-dijo el perro.

Siete u ocho-

Entonces estas en problemas-

¿Por qué?-

Porque solo es uno-Finn solo trago saliva.

Este monstruo en especial es ciego, así que duplica sus ondas, dejando "imágenes", las cuales pueden oírse y olerse, e incluso pueden dañarte, pero es un rasguño comparado con lo que el original te puede hacer-dijo mientras seguía comiendo sandia.

Creo que si necesitare la suerte-dijo Finn mientras veía como todas las ilusiones se acercaban a dar un ataque directo…

(En Ooo)

Los trabajadores dulces seguían haciendo su labor sin cesar, incluso el rey helado mando pingüinos para ayudar aunque el no se presento, trabajaron sin descanso hasta el anochecer.

…

Marceline estaba sacando rocas ella sola bajo la observación de PB, PF seguía practicando con algunos algodones mientras pensaba diversas cosas, en cuanto a Fulminis… bueno, estaba "ahorrando fuerzas", después de unas horas todos se fueron a dormir, esperando para un nuevo día.

(Al día siguiente)

Muy temprano en la mañana, incluso antes de que se levantaran las princesas, los trabajadores comenzaron a trabajar, lo cual sorprendió mucho a las cuatro que organizaron todo, luego de un rato, las chicas se reunieron en la casa del árbol para desayunar, luego siguieron trabajando, PF practico con Fulminis, y nada fuera de lo común paso ese día, no para ellas por lo menos, porque para Finn, los tres años estaban a punto de terminar y le faltaba una última prueba.

(Con Finn)

Finn se encontraba parado en el medio de la sala, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente tonificado y esbelto, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, en su espalda estaba su nueva y mejorada espada de oro, ahora la espada era prácticamente del tamaño de Finn y su hoja era el doble de ancha de lo que era antes, además la empuñadura era verde con un diamante al final, su ropa era diferente, tenía puesta una sudadera celeste y unos pantalones largos azules, su mochila ahora un poco más larga y en un tono verde obscuro.

Bueno joven héroe, has llegado a tu última prueba, pero no creo que sea problema para ti, eres tal vez el héroe más fuerte que ha salido de este entrenamiento, pero esta es la cosa más fuerte que encontraras en todo este mundo, incluso más fuerte que yo, pero creo que podrás vencerlo porque tú eres más fuerte que yo, solo necesitas experiencia, bueno, prepárate-dijo y desapareció del cuarto el cual comenzó a temblar, Finn miraba a sus alrededores y activaba sus sentidos, mirando por si encontraba al monstruo, entonces…

CraSH-se hizo un tremendo agujero en la pared y de él salió una bestia envuelta en polvo, era un humanoide, pero era el doble de alto de Finn y el doble de ancho, no estaba ni se veía gordo, su cuerpo era sumamente imponente y se veía increíblemente…

Terrorífico-dijo Finn viendo a la bestia impresionado, entonces el monstruo rápidamente le dio un puñetazo a Finn, este lo esquivo y vio cómo se derrumbaba un pedazo dela sala.

Viejo esa cosa es temible, ni siquiera tiene emociones-le dijo al aire.

No puede sentir nada-dijo el perro desde algún lado, entonces el polvo que envolvía a la bestia se disipo y se pudo ver… su cuerpo completo estaba cubierto por un atuendo de cuero totalmente negro, pantalones, chaqueta, guantes y botas de un denso y resistente cuero negro, su cara era terrorífica, estaba deformada como si se hubiese quemado y estuviese en estado de descomposición, su ojo izquierdo estaba cocido verticalmente y su otro ojo era completamente amarillo, no tenía labios, sus encías estaban en carne viva y se veían claramente todos sus dientes, por su cuello sobresalían algunos gruesos nervios que parecían tubos eléctricos, el monstruo solo estaba parado mirando directamente a Finn, no respiraba.

No puedo sentirá nada-dijo Finn concentrándose.

Esta cosa no tiene voluntad, o esencia, no tiene sed de sangre o alguna emoción, no puedo sentir nada más que… su mirada-decía Finn tomando su espada, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba, entonces el monstruo avanzo rápidamente pero Finn le hizo un gran corte en el abdomen, el monstruo volteo de nuevo hacia Finn, su abdomen no sangraba, pero en un segundo se sano junto con su chaqueta.

¿Qué demonios es esto?-dijo Finn.

Esto es el monstruo más fuerte de todos, debes encontrar la forma de derrotarlo y se me olvido decírtelo, una vez que lo dañas por primera vez, tu energía se reduce a la mitad, solo pasara con las primeras tres personas que lo dañes, tu poder solo se restaurara si lo derrotas-decía el perro.

Está bien, toma esto-dijo Finn y comenzó a correr alrededor del monstruo a gran velocidad, mientras cargaba su espada con energía, comenzó a generar imágenes de si mismo y de un momento a otro Finn hizo ocho clones suyos, la bestia no se giraba en ningún momento, solo mantenía su vista fija, entonces los nueve (son nueve sumando el original) atacaron al mismo tiempo cada uno con un elemento diferente en su espada, fuego, hielo, agua, rayo, sombra, luz, viento, energía de vida y vacío.

SLASH-el monstruo fue cortado limpiamente por la mayoría de las hojas, siendo dividido en varias partes, pero se reparó de inmediato y giro la cadera dando un puñetazo, mandando a Finn a volar muchos metros hasta estrellarse con la pared.

Es muy fuerte-dijo limpiándose un poco de sangre.

(Sonrisa leve) pero ya sé cuál es tu punto débil-

¿Qué?, ¿un puno débil?-dijo el perro.

Así es, cuando le di los cortes con mi espada, él no se defendió de ningún excepto el que iba dirigido hacia su ojo, ya te tengo-dijo confiado y avanzo hacia el monstruo, el cual le dio un puñetazo, pero Finn lo esquivo y le clavo la espada en el ojo, el monstruo se quedó quieto de inmediato, quedo completamente inmóvil mientras se apoyaba en la rodilla derecha.

¿Lo ves? Te dije que era su ojo-dijo viendo la pared, entonces intento sacar su espada…

¿Qué?, no… no sale-dijo tirando cada vez más la espada, entonces el monstruo se comenzó a incorporar lentamente, dejando a Finn colgado del mango de su espada, paralizado por la impresión de ver al monstruo.

I-imposible-entonces la bestia le dio otro gran puñetazo a Finn, el cual cerró sus ojos instintivamente preparándose para el impacto contra la pared, pero entonces sintió un tirón en la cintura, abrió los ojos y vio que de las manos del monstruo salían tres largos tentáculos.

He combatido suficientes monstruos como para saber que esto no es bueno-dijo Finn sin expresión alguna, entonces el monstruo agito su brazo y comenzó a estrellar a Finn en diferentes partes de la sala, después de estrellarlo cinco veces lo soltó y lo dejo incrustado en una pared.

Demonios, esta cosa es formidable, no puedo imaginarme enfrentándolo sin este entrenamiento-dijo Finn, el monstruo saco la espada de su ojo, el cual se reparó de inmediato.

Supongo que solo esquivo ese corte de casualidad-dijo y salió del muro, cayendo al suelo, quedo de rodillas.

Usa la técnica que aprendiste-dijo el perro.

No puedo, mis maestros me dijeron que solo podía ocuparla cuando saliera de aquí.

O que la canción, ocúpala, morirás, él no es un monstruo o demonio cualquiera, no tiene conciencia, nada, es como… no lo sé, es una cosa que está viva, pero al mismo tiempo no lo está no es diferente a un árbol o a un arma viva-en cuanto dijo eso, a Finn se le ocurrió una idea.

Ya sé que hacer-

¿La ocuparas?-

No, hare algo mucho mejor-dijo Finn, entonces el monstruo le lanzo su espada devuelta, la cual Finn atrapo en el aire, y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente otra vez, no podría soportar una tercera golpiza, el monstruo le dio un puñetazo al suelo, y desde diferentes lugares comenzaron a salir tentáculos, los cuales Finn cortaba, y llego hasta el monstro, el cual dio un upercut, que rozo a Finn cortándole algunos pelos, pero este puso su mano en la frente de la bestia.

Tú, objeto inerte y frio.

Te daré poder celestial y tu serás mío.

Tu existencia me pertenecerá en toda su totalidad.

Y servirás a mi lado hasta el fin de la eternidad.

Cuando Finn termino su conjuro la bestia comenzó a brillar y en un fuerte destello desapareció.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!-dijo el perro apareciendo detrás de Finn.

Te presento, a mi nueva adquisición-dijo Finn de espalda levantando su mano derecha, la cual tenía un guante de cuero sin dedos con el dibujo de un ojo totalmente amarillo.

n-no puede ser, lo hiciste, terminaste tu entrenamiento, además de haber capturado al monstruo más fuerte de todos los tiempos-decía el perro.

Así es-dijo Finn sonriendo volteando para ver al perro.

Estoy orgulloso, ¿quieres continuar hacia tu destino verdad?-

Si, ya quiero volver a ver a marceline, a PB, a fulminis y a la princesa flama-dijo mirando hacia arriba.

¿Cuándo las veras?-dijo el perro.

Cuando me mandes de vuelta a mi mundo ¿no?-

Nope, yo te dije que te enviaría a tu destino, jamás te dije que te mandara a Ooo-dijo sonriendo el canino.

¿Qué? p-pero-decía Finn pero fue interrumpido.

Bueno, nos vemos chico, y ten cuidado, puede que se parezca a Ooo, pero es completamente diferente-dijo el perro serio, Finn asintió, entonces el perro chasqueo sus dedos y un gran agujero salió detrás de Finn y comenzó a absorberlo.

Adiós maestro-dijo Finn y se dejó llevar por el agujero, y este se cerró.

Adiós hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de la persona en que te convertiste-dijo el perro soltando una lagrima, era la segunda vez que lloraba en toda su vida.

Continuara…

Bueno, este es el fin del entrenamiento de nuestro héroe, no sabe lo que le espera, y ustedes tampoco, si quieren saberlo dejen sus reviews, nos leemos luego.

Atte Zable-Z


	7. recuerdos, Finn lega a Aaa

El padre de fin seguía en la sala sentado, meditando sobre el pequeño centímetro de humedad que habían dejado sus lágrimas, luego cerró sus ojos para ponerse a pensar sobre la última vez que había llorado, esa caótica vez.

Flashback

Corre querida-gritaba el padre de Finn y Jake, mientras estaba inmovilizado per el veneno que había sido inyectado en su cuerpo, miraba a su mujer corriendo de un demonio enorme, un monstruo, una figura envuelta en una capucha, era enorme, la figura tomo a la mujer con una de sus manos, la mujer lloraba y lloraba.

¿Qué quieres demonio? Dime que quieres y te lo daré, pero por favor no lo hagas- suplico el padre, la figura se detuvo en seco, aun tenia a la mujer en sus manos, la cual estaba inmóvil por el miedo aparentemente, entonces la bestia apunto con la otra mano a una habitación, apuntaba directamente a la habitación de un niño, un niño con un sombrero con orejas de oso, un niño que tenía en ese entonces siete años, la bestia estaba apuntando a Finn, Joshua (el padre de Finn) palideció, no podía darle a su hijo, su instinto de padre y héroe, luchaban contra el amor y su instinto de esposo.

n-no puedo hacer eso, l-lo siento querida-dijo Joshua al borde de las lágrimas, su mujer no respondía, seguía con los ojos cerrados de la misma manera que cuando la bestia la tomo.

¿Querida?-dijo temeroso el padre de Finn, entonces la bestia soltó a la mujer de Joshua, en cuanto la mujer cayó al suelo dio un pequeño rebote y quedo mirando hacia Joshua, el cual abrió los ojos con horror, su mujer tenía tres agujeros limpios en su abdomen, que atravesaban hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, la bestia había matado a su esposa en cuanto la tomo, la ira comenzó a actuar rápidamente en Joshua, y comenzó a levantarse lentamente como un héroe, la bestia comenzó a cambiar hacia la habitación de Finn con pasos lentos y pesados, haciendo temblar el suelo, Joshua se lanzó hacia la bestia envolviéndolo con su cuerpo y haciendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, pero aun asi, la bestia no paraba, solo que sus lentas pisadas eran más pesadas y resquebrajaban el piso, no podía detenerla.

So siento hijos-dijo el perro y con su mano hizo varios cortes en las paredes, luego volvió a tomar a la bestia.

Egau ore sei perum-grito el perro y ambos comenzaron a quemarse en una flama azul, y en menos de dos segundos desaparecieron junto con todo lo que había un metro a la redonda, no quedo nada más que los cortes en las paredes que formaban un mensaje: "cuídense y conviértanse en héroes" además de un pedacito de humedad en la madera del suelo, lagrimas, lágrimas de dolor, pena y angustia.

Esa flama llevo a ambos a un lugar vacío, un lugar completamente blanco, durante los siguientes 2922 años, Joshua construyo un laberinto, un campo de entrenamiento en el cual solo los más valerosos héroes llegaban, pero ese laberinto también encerraba al monstruo más fuerte de todos, el monstruo que mato a su esposa, esposa la cual enterró en el centro del laberinto.

Fin de Flashback.

Me pregunto cómo habría reaccionado mi hijo si supiera que el monstruo que tiene en su brazo, es el mismo que mato a su madre-dijo Joshua acostándose en el piso pensando.

(Con Finn)

Finn acababa de salir del laberinto, miraba a su alrededor, sintió como su poder regreso después de derrotar a la bestia, la cual ahora estaba convertida en un guante en su mano derecha, estaba en un bosque.

Mmmm, necesito mejor visión-dijo el chico y dio un salto, luego ocupo el poder de los elementos para que el viento lo elevara, podía ver hasta el Final del bosque, un rio, un prado y colinas y… y… ¿un fuerte árbol?, Finn miro extrañado, y se impulsó con el mismo viento moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia el Fuerte que era muy parecido al suyo pero.

Puedo sentir presencias dentro, un animal y una chica- entonces miro bien el fuerte árbol y noto algo, una de las ramas del árbol estaba completamente sana.

No es mi casa, esa rama no ha vuelto a crecer desde que apostamos con Jake quien tenía la cabeza más dura-dijo sobándose la frente recordando el dolor, luego de que se acercó lo suficiente descendió a la casa e iba a tocar la puerta pero…

No, no… hay alguien mas adentro-dijo Finn concentrándose, era un chico, tenía sed de sangre y un sentimiento de ira y lujuria comenzaba a crecer en su interior, decidió investigar y sigilosamente entro a la casa, de una manera que no podría haberlo oído nadie, las presencias estaban dentro de una habitación, aunque no era su casa Finn sabía perfectamente que ese era el cuarto del tesoro, se concentró para escuchar y ocupo el elemento de vacío para poder ver a través de la pared sin ser visto, dentro había una chica, tenía un gorro de conejo una blusa celeste y una falda azul, estaba sentada en el piso, se veía un poco atemorizada y enojada, frente a ella había una grata blanca con manchas cafés, se veía más enojada pero también el doble de atemorizada, ambas chicas miraban a un adolecente aparentemente de 17 años, piel palida azulada y con el cabello azabache, una camisa de cuadros roja y unos jeans gastados azules, tenía un sonrisa malévola en la cara y unas marcas en el cuello era un vampiro.

No tocaras a mi hermana-dijo la gata temblando levemente muy enojada.

¿Segura?-exclamo el vampiro poniendo una cara monstruosa, lo cual hizo que la gata se desmayara.

B-basta Marshall, ya-ya no es divertido-dijo la chica ruborizada poniendo sus manos en una espada de cristal que estaba cerca.

No Fiona, la diversión a penas comenzara-dijo acercando su cara rápidamente a la de Fiona, la cual soltó la espada de cristal y se quedó mirando al chico muy ruborizada.

n-no p-por favor-Dijo ella con los ojos medio cerrados mirando hacia otro lado, Finn ya había visto suficiente.

Creo que la señorita dijo que no-dijo Finn apareciendo detrás del vampiro gracias al elemento de la luz, el cual le permitía moverse cortas distancias a gran velocidad el vampiro se enderezo y se puso en guardia, sacando un hacha de la nada.

¿Quién eres?-dijo el vampiro un poco sorprendido.

Soy un héroe, eso es todo lo que debes saber y que vengo a rescatarla-dijo Finn acercando su mano al mango de su espada, la chica solo miraba a Finn con curiosidad e impresión, nadie se atrevía a desfilar abiertamente a Marshall lee a menos que quisiera morir.

¿Tú y cuantos más?-dijo el vampiro cada vez más enojado.

Yo sol… no quieres saber quién más-dijo Finn mostrando su guante de Némesis (así se llamara el guante), Marshall solo apretó su hacha con fuerza listo para hacer una ataque, hubieron unos segundos de tención y el vampiro hizo el movimiento inicial para acercarse, pero antes de que se pudiera mover.

¿q-que?-dijo Marshall lee al ver la punta de la espada de Finn en su cuello.

Puedo leer tus movimientos-dijo Finn despreocupado, Marshall estaba arrinconado, no podía hacer nada porque era de día y no tenía toda su fuerza, así que…

Está bien-dijo guardando su hacha mientras se encogía de hombros.

No puedo ganarte ahora mismo, pero si fuera tú, no dormiría esta noche-dijo el vampiro y desapareció en una nube de humo negra, Finn solo miro con impresión la nube hasta que desapareció, luego se dio vuelta para ver a la chica, pero se encontró con una espada de cristal apuntándole a la cara.

¿Buenos días?-dijo Finn.

¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?-dijo la chica.

O cierto, mi nombre es Finn y vengo de otro mundo, un lugar llamado Ooo- Fiona abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Finn? ¿t-te llamas Finn?-

Sip sé que es un nom-dijo pero no alcanzo a terminar porque fue interrumpida por un abrazo de la chica, Finn no vio venir eso, comenzó a ruborizarse, hace tres años que no veía a ninguna mujer y ahora una de las más hermosas que ha visto lo abraza de repente, ese aroma hacia que se ruborizaba y por alguna razón lo hacia sonreir.

Ehh emm ehh-dijo Finn muy rojo

Sabía que yo no era la única humana, sabía que había alguien más-decía Fiona soltando algunas lágrimas.

"¿humana?"-pensó Finn y también abrazo a Fiona, ambos se quedaron así un momento hasta que la emoción se fue y solo quedaron dos extraños abrazándose por nada.

Emm ¿y cómo te llamas?-dijo Finn, aún se estaban abrazando.

Fiona, ese que viste era un amigo-

¿Amigo? Parece que él quería ser más que un amigo-dijo Finn.

Solo es un poco apasionado, pero es un gran amigo…-dijo y se ruborizo.

¿Te gusta?-dijo Finn.

Me gusta, pero me asusta que podría pasar si deposito mi confianza en él, Marshall siempre dice que no quiere estar atado a nada-dijo apenada.

Si, a mí me pasaba lo mismo con una vampira-dijo el chico.

¿Fulminis te trajo aquí?-dijo ella.

Si, algo así, es una larga historia-dijo Finn.

¿Qué tal si dejamos de abrazarnos y me la cuentas?-Finn estaba tentado a decir no y seguir abrazándola, pero accedió y le conto, como y cuando cayó en el portal, no le dijo lo del entrenamiento ambos estaban sentados en el sofá

Ya veo, debiste asustarte-dijo ella.

Un poco-surgió un silencio.

Cuéntame de ti-dijo Fiona.

Bueno, no hay nada que decir, crecí hasta los siete con mi padre y mi madre, un día se fueron y nos dejaron a nuestro propio cuidado para que nos convirtiéramos en héroes, a los diez me convertí en héroe y conocí a mi primer… a una persona especial, la princesa Bublegum, la rescataba todo el tiempo de las garras del rey helado, un año más tarde conocí a marceline, la vampira de la que te hable, ella quera quitarnos nuestra casa, pero digamos que le conseguimos una que le agrado más, al final conocí a la princesa flama, mi… "casi novia", no sé cómo describir nuestra relación, dado que no puedo tocarla, pero estoy enamorada de ella, luego cuando cumplí 15, llego Fulminis a mi vida, dijo que quería que fuera su príncipe, y de eso hasta ahora solo han pasado tres añ… tres días-dijo Finn.

Vaya divides tu vida según tus relaciones-dijo Fiona arqueando una ceja, Finn se sonrojo.

¿Y qué hay de ti?-

De mi… bueno, tampoco hay mucho que decir, es básicamente tu historia, pero con hombres, Marshall jamás quiso quitarnos nuestra casa, tenemos a un príncipe dulce que se llama Gumball y el príncipe flama, bueno es un idiota-dijo esta última parte lamentando algo, como si le doliera, Finn decidió no indagar.

¿Y por cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-

Ni la más mínima idea, no sé cuándo llegara Fulminis-otro silencio surgió.

Ya bésalo-dijo una voz nueva, ambos chicos se sonrojaron y miraron a una gata que había escuchado la conversación.

¿q-que?-dijo Fiona.

Además ambos son humanos, son la única esperanza de su raza ¿no?-dijo la gata moviendo la cejas.

Tssssss- sonó el vapor de la cabeza de Finn cuando se imaginó en el "último escalón" con Fiona.

Y al parecer es puro y virgen, ¿no crees Fiona?-dijo la gata mirando a su hermana, la cual…

También esta desmayada, son tal para cual-dijo la gata saliendo de la habitación dejándolos "dormir", mientras tanto, un vampiro comenzaba a acumular fuerzas para su "visita" de esta noche.

Continuara…

Lamento que sea tan calmado el capítulo, pero quiero tener una buena base para Finn en el nuevo mundo. Dejen reviews, además quería preguntarles que les pareció la aparición del mutante más conocido de Racoon City en la historia, más adelante tal vez decida poner su historia pero por ahora no será más que una herramienta, muajajaja, deje sus reviews si ustedes también sudaban frio cuando veían que aparecía en el juego.

Atte Zable-Z :3


	8. Pelea de noche, sana de día

(Agradecimientos y disculpas al final del capítulo)

Ambos chicos dormían calmadamente, Fiona y Finn descansaban plácidamente en el sillón, Finn estaba sentado y Fiona ocupaba el regazo de Finn como almohada, afuera del fuerte árbol un vampiro se estaba acercando tarareando una melodía siniestra y lenta, cuando diviso el fuerte árbol, acelero la velocidad de su vuelo.

(Mientras en la casa árbol).

¿Uh?-dijo Fiona despertándose, luego miro donde estaba.

Umm ¿Finn?-medito mientras veía la cara de Finn, Fiona aún tenía bastante sueño y le costaba abrir los ojos completamente, Finn ni siquiera se inmuto al sentir la voz de Fiona, pero le dio un pequeño escalofrió, Fiona se acercó un poco y toco su mano.

Esta helado-dijo ella y se sentó en su regazo de frente mientras lo abrazaba, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y le abrazo el cuello con ambos brazos recostándose en su hombro, ella no sabía lo que hacía, estaba demasiado dormida para pensar, entonces…

Bueno bueno, espero que estés listo para un… combate-dijo el vampiro que había entrado recién quedando en shock

¡CLANK!-fue el sonido metálico que su hacha hizo cuando callo, lo cual despertó a los dos humanos.

¿Uh?-dijeron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

Ummmmmmmm-se miraron ambos analizando la situacion

Whaaa-grito Fiona y salto hacia atrás, sonrojada, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

Bueno, pensaba dejarte con vida, pero debido a esto, creo que no mereces perdón-dijo tomando su hacha del suelo mientras desprendía un aura negra.

E-espera, me gustaría comenzar esta pelea de una manera amistosa, para no (esquiva un golpe de hacha) para no tener que morir (otro golpe) y también me gustaría (otro golpe pero este es detenido por el mango de la espada de oro de Finn) que peleáramos afuera para no dañar la casa o a Fiona-dijo más serio, el vampiro aun colérico asintió y puso su mano en el hombro de Finn.

¿Amigos?-dijo Finn ingenuamente, entonces el vampiro apretó su hombro y lo lanzo por la ventana, Finn voló unos cuantos metros y luego se detuvo, levantándose lentamente.

Ese fue un truco muy sucio- dijo Finn ya de pie tomando el mango de su espada, y vio que el vampiro se paraba frente a él y se quitaba la camisa mostrando su cuerpo trabajado.

¿Por qué te quitas la camisa?-

¿Importa? Solo concéntrate en durar 10 segundos para poder sacar mi ira-dijo arrogante. (Verdadera razón fan service)

Entonces (se quita toda la ropa de la cintura para arriba) espero que tu dures mas de dos segundos… no me decepciones- agarra la empuñadura de su espada y concentra su energía.

Espada de oro real... surge-dijo Finn y de su espada salió un filo magnifico brillante y media aproximadamente su estatura.

MUERE-grito Marshall y desapareció para aparecer al instante detrás de Finn dando un golpe mortal, pero este lo bloquea con la espada.

Tienes fuerza-entonces Finn da un paso hacia el frente y al mismo tiempo carga la espada hacia abajo, lo que hace que Marshall se arrodille- pero te falta todavía.

Gracias, pero solo…-se levanta e iguala la fuerza de Finn- estoy ocupando la mitad de mi fuerza.

Entonces pongámonos serios-dijo el héroe y empujo a Marshall el cual solo volvió e intercambiaron una serie de golpes increíblemente rápidos, los destellos iluminaban y los sonidos del metal chocando se escuchaban alrededor, entonces esta vez Marshall se separó del humano

Bueno veamos como reaccionas a esto-dijo el vampiro y de su pelo sale un pequeño murciélago.

¿Qué es eso?-

Este es mi "ente", una forma biológica que puede tomar la forma de mi ser interior-dijo Marshall y volvió al ataque, entonces el murciélago se transformó en un monstruo gigante que se posiciono detrás de Marshall.

Demonios-dijo Finn, al ver que el monstruo se acercaba.

Entonces veamos que puede hacer mi ayudante-dijo sonriendo el humano y su guante comenzó a burbujear, entonces de este salió un monstruo enorme, no tan alto como el murciélago de Marshall, pero aun así muy grande, su cara seguía igual de aterradora, pero se quedó inmóvil cubriendo la espalda de Finn (nuestro querido amigo nemesis)

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Marshall.

Es un amigo-dijo y aumento la velocidad de sus golpes doblegando a Marshall.

Ataca ente-ordeno Marshall al ver su desventaja, y la bestia voló por encima de Finn rápidamente para atacar, pero…

STAAAAAAAAAARS-grito el "amigo" de Finn, mientras de su mano salía un tentáculo que atrapo a la bestia del cuello y lo jalo hacia él, entonces mientras la bestia se acercaba e intentaba sacarse el tentáculo del cuello inútilmente, Finn desvió el hacha de Marshall y dirige su espada horizontalmente hacia la cabeza de Marshall.

¡PUM!-sonaron al unísono dos golpes, el que el "amigo" de Finn le dio al ente y el golpe que Finn le dio a Marshall con la parte sin filo de su espada, ambos se estrellaron en el mismo lugar.

Eres fuerte vampiro…-guarda su espada y su ayudante se vuelve a transformar en guante-pero la emoción de tus ataques solo puede llegar hasta cierto punto-dijo entrando a la casa, dejo a Marshall ahí, si conocía el orgullo de un hombre (y lo conocía) sabia que el vampiro no aparecería en un par de días hasta que se sintiera mejor y tenía razón, el vampiro no estaba inconsciente, pero su orgullo estaba destrozado al notar la diferencia de fuerza, sabía muy en su interior que el humano no mostro ni la mitad de su poder, el ente entro de nuevo a su cabeza y Marshall se marchó lentamente.

(Dentro de la casa)

Fiona iba de un lado a otra nerviosa porque tenía miedo de mirar hacia afuera, entonces Finn entro. ¡Finn! ¿Qué pa… ¿Por qué te quitaste la ropa?-dijo sonrojándose.

Pensé que querrías verme así-bromeo Finn

B-bueno si quieres yo…-dijo Fiona mientras miraba al suelo

¿Qué?-

n-nada, no me prestes atención hahahah, soy una tonta-dijo y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina, Finn no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima, tenía una sensación que no había sentido antes, 3 años sin ver a una mujer y ahora esta con una hermosa dama, quería abrazarla, estar cerca de ella, sentirla, sonrojado, Finn se dirigió a la cocina, deteniéndose a cada paso, pensando "no puedo ella ama a alguien mas", pero muy en su interior lo deseaba.

¿Qué me pasa? No puedo reaccionar así-dijo Fiona lavándose la cara para sacarse el rubor y el calor de la cara pero…

(abrazo)

Sintió un abrazo que le rodeaba la cintura, un abrazo firme, pero a la vez tierno y amoroso.

¿F-Finn?-dijo consiguiendo darse vuelta, pero sin poder salir del abrazo, quedando de frente con el héroe, el cual estaba sonrojado, su respiración era pesada y acercaba cada vez más su cara a la de Fiona, la cual se ponía más nerviosa, pero el aroma de Finn la hipnotizaba, y también acercaba su cara hasta que ambos.

(beso)

El aire se cortó y fue remplazado por el calor del abrazo y beso de ambos, se separaron lentamente, Finn abrazaba a Fiona y viceversa, debían decir algo, pero, las palabras fueron reemplazadas por un segundo beso.

(Basta)

Una voz sonó en la cabeza de ambos héroes, hacendó que se separaran.

Fiona yo-yo-dijo Finn…

SLAP-el sonido de la cachetada que Fiona le dio al héroe acallo todo, se veía enojada.

Puedes dormir en el sofá-fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse, ambos se sentían fatal, Fiona se traiciono a si misma y a Marshall, Finn traiciono a las princesas y se dejó llevar por un impulso, se recostó en el sofá, tapándose con su ropa, pensando en lo horrible que actuó.

(Habitación de Fiona)

"¿Por qué lo bese? Soy una torpe, ella es de Fulminis… y de esas otras chicas, no estará con migo y no es como si quisiera… además seguramente es solo un pervertido con fuerza, fulminis se equivocó"-pensó Fiona envuelta en sus sabanas.

¿Le echaras la culpa a ese chico por algo que tú deseaste? No te crie para que hicieras eso querida-dijo la gata desde su cajón.

¿Cómo lo supiste?-

Soy tu hermana, se leer tu rostro-

Bueno, pero ¿y si es un pervertido?-

Fiona-

Está bien, no es un pervertido, pero no importa, tú lo defiendes porque quieres que tenga pareja luego ¿verdad?-

Puede que no quiera que te quedes soltera, pero jamás te obligare a tomar una decisión que definirá el resto de tu vida, son solo empujones, además, piensa, mientras yo te reconforto a ti, él está solo cargando con la culpa de ese bes-

¿Lo viste?-dijo levemente enojada Fiona.

B-bueno, quería darles de cenar pero, me encontré con esa escena-se defendió la gata.

Hmmm (suspiro), pero supongo que tienes razón, el solo carga con la culpa ¿debería ir y… no, no, no, no si voy ahora lo más probable es que… ¿cake? Dijiste eso a propósito para que bajara ¿verdad?-dijo enojada Fiona.

(Ronquido fingido).

Cake, eres… (Suspiro) supongo que mañana hablaremos-dice y se tapa.

"esta niña tiene un corazón puro, igual que ella… Umbra, me pregunto dónde estarás hermana, me gustaría saber si estás bien.

(Muy lejos de ahí)

Un lugar compuesto solo de sombras brilla un pequeño espejo en la obscuridad, cuyo reflejo muestra a cake.

Estoy bien hermana, solo necesito ser encontrada-dijo un voz desde las sombras con pena.

Apresúrate por favor-dijo la voz en un tono lloroso.

Lamento mucho no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, de verdad, lo lamento, escribiré más seguido, les doy las gracias a todos por su apoyo y también por las personas que no dejaron que la historia se hundiera, nos leemos luego, gracias a todos.


	9. dulce roto

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana, directamente hacia los ojos de Fiona, la cual quería seguir durmiendo pero.

(snif snif)-comenzó a olisquear el aire, olia a tocino, huevos y panqueques, perezosamente se levantó en pijama (una camisa blanca y unos shorts) caminando como un zombi a la base del olor, comenzó a moverse, dando torpes pasos mientras se tallaba los ojos, fallo un par de intentos en encontrar la manilla de la puerta, pero lo consiguió, bajo la escalera paso por paso, su largo y despeinado cabello rubio caía por encima de sus hombros, chocando con un par de muebles llego a la cocina.

huele muy bien- dijo sonriendo perezosamente.

Gracias… ¿Fiona?-dijo Finn el cual havia cocinado.

¡!-Fiona reacciono e intento cubrirse todo lo que podía con las manos, roja de la vergüenza.

¿Fiona?-

¿S-si?-

Que pijama más indecente-dijo finn cruzándose de brazos, Fiona solo se quedó paralizada.

¿Fiona?-dijo Finn acercándose un poco.

¡Idiota Finn!-dijo con los ojos llorosos tirándosele encima golpeándolo.

¡hey, basta, me rindo me rindo!-dijo Finn bloqueando la mayoría de los golpes, luego se levantó, y ayudo a Fiona levantarse la cual seguía sonrojada.

¿Por qué…?-susurro Fiona.

¿Qué?-

¿Por qué preparaste el desayuno?-dijo sin expresión.

Se que esto no perdona lo de anoche, pero no quiero que me veas como alguien malo o algo por el estilo, asi que me propuse a comenzar de nuevo-Dijo finn rascándose la nuca, un poco sonrojado.

Tienes razón-

¿uh?-Dijo Finn un poco ilusionado.

Esto no perdona lo de anoche-dijo Fiona sentándose y comenzando a comer, dejando congelado a Finn.

Bueno… la verdad es que no sé cuánto estaré aquí así que me gustaría explorar, aprovechare de entrenar por ahí, salúdame a tu hermana-dijo Finn tomando sus cosas.

¿uh?, ¿entrenar?-dijo Fiona.

Por supuesto, para una persona que practica con la espada y deja de entrenar dos días, pierde una valiosa semana de entrenamiento-dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía su mochila y envainaba sus espadas.

¿Qué onda con esas espadas?-dijo apuntando con la mirada la mochila de finn.

Oh, bueno, estas son muy especiales para mí, esta (saca la espada de oro) es una espada de oro, unn oro… especial, es algo complicado, pero esta (saca su espada carmesí, la cual había cambiado un montón, ahora parecía más bien una katana roja larga con empuñadura de cuero delgado negro) esta espada está hecha de sangre de demonio, me la dio mi padre, el héroe mas fuerte de mi mundo-dijo esto último mirando orgullosamente su espada, pero Fiona lucia algo temerosa y asustada de la espada, si había algo que aprendió en sus años de aventuras, es que alguien que tiene algo de un demonio es malo, teniendo ese pensamiento comenzó a desconfiar mucho de Finn, después de todo, lo conoció hace un día

¿d-de demonio? ¿Sangre de demonio?-dijo acercando su mano a la espada de cristal rosa que estaba cerca, mientras Finn estaba de espalda.

¿Significa que eres malvado?-

Nope, ya te dije, soy un héroe-

Si-dijo tomando sin hacer ruido el mango de su espada.

Bueno, te dejo, yo me voy-dijo Finn y salió rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a Fiona perpleja.

¿Será realmente un héroe?-pensó mientras miraba la puerta por la cual Finn se fue, pensando en si debía seguirlo o no, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

(Mientras con Finn)

Este lugar es muy parecido a mi hogar-decía mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Bueno, creo que primero iré a ver al dulce reino-dijo sacando un mapa de su mochila, luego miro en dirección al dulce reino y guardo el mapa.

Bueno veamos cómo me muevo aquí-dijo dando unos pequeños saltitos para calentar, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a moverse con el elemento de la luz, por pequeñas distancias, a gran velocidad, luego dio un salto impulsado con viento, cuando comenzó a caer, hizo una rampa de hielo para deslizarse y al mismo tiempo lanzaba flamas tan intensas que evaporaban el hielo de inmediato, así llego hasta el castillo, ignorando que era visto por múltiples ojos, ojos calculadores.

(En el castillo)

¿Esa es Fiona? No, Fiona no controla el hielo, o fuego, ¿será un impostor?, es… apuesto ¡no! ¡No!, Gumball, deja esos arrebatos atrás, tu amas a Fiona Y ella es la única cura para poder terminar con esta confusión-dijo reprochándose así mismo.

Aun así, si es un visitante, debo ir a recibirlo ¿no?-dijo Gumball, al final decidió bajar al salón del trono y espero a su visitante, espero al chico, y cuando la puerta se abrió.

Mi señor, un visitante quiere verlo-

Gracias lady mentita, por favor hágalo pasar-lady mentita asintió, al contrario de la mentita de la otra dimensión, esta sirvienta, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, su esmoquin resaltaba su figura, su piel blanca combinaba perfectamente con su cabello rojo con líneas blancas, luego se acercó a la puerta para hacer pasar al visitante, en cuanto entro, pareciera que todo brillo, el corazón de Gumball dio un salto.

Buenos días su majestad, me presento, mi nombre es Finn-dijo el héroe inclinándose, una voz en la cabeza de Gumball le decía algo, pero este la acallo.

Saludos Finn-dijo Gumball levantándose acercándose al héroe, la vocecita en su mente se hacía más fuerte, lo que hizo que Gumball se tocara la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Está bien?-dijo Finn acercándose.

S-sí, no te preocupes héroe-dijo Gumball disfrazando su molestia con una sonrisa.

¿Seguro?-

Si-mintió el soberano de Aaa, la verdad es que la vocecita de su cabeza estaba siendo demasiado fuerte.

"¿Qué es esto? Esto no pasa cuando me junto con Fiona, y con Marshall, es una voz de molestia ¿Qué es esto?"-pensó el príncipe un poco asustado de lo que no podía entender.

Bueno majestad debo retirarme y-

NO-

¿?-

d-digo, deberías quedarte y… ¡y ver el castillo!, si eso, deberías ver el castillo para poder conocer mejor el lugar-dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Claro, como desee-dijo Finn sonriendo, esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Gumball sonrojara, pasearon por el castillo durante algún tiempo, viendo salas y salas, muy parecidas a las del castillo de Ooo, pero entonces llegaron a una gran puerta de oro.

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Finn apuntando a la puerta, la mirada de Gumball se volvió sombría por unos instantes.

Ese es, mi laboratorio-dijo viendo con rencor la puerta, como si deseara que no estuviera.

¿Podemos entrar?-dijo Finn, Gumball se sorprendió.

¿q-que?-

Que si podemos entrar-

P-pero solo hay máquinas y datos y experimentos-

¡Genial!-dijo sonriendo Finn con entusiasmo, tomando el brazo de Gumball, el cual se sonrojo un poco.

"creí que a nadie le gustaban los listillos"-pensó el príncipe siendo guiado por Finn, todo estaba obscuro, entonces Gumball prendió la luz, era un espacio increíblemente grande, en el aire flotaban miles de hojas con cálculos difíciles y algunas fotos de especímenes o experimentos, pantallas holográficas volaban por los aires organizándose y reorganizándose, sin parar, Finn estaba fascinado.

Este lugar es increíble-

¿e-enserio?-Dijo Gumball un poco sonrojado.

Por supuesto, ¿Qué experimentos has hecho?-le pregunto Finn, la voz en la cabeza de Gumball eran gritos, pero extrañamente podía oír a Finn, y asi le mostro todos los experimentos, y pasaron varias horas, luego vino la noche.

Cielos, me tengo que ir, bueno, su majestad-

Gumball-

¿Qué?-

Dime Gumball-dijo este tendiéndole la mano.

Claro Gumball-Finn tomo la mano de Gumball, haciendo que el corazón de Gumball doliera un poco.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Adiós Finn-dijo Gumball, se quedó viendo un rato, luego se fue a dormir, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba feliz en esa habitación, apago la luz y cerró la puerta para irse a dormir.

(en el fuerte árbol)

Finn estaba recostado en el sillón, mirando el techo, Fiona estaba durmiendo, él se quedó pensando, pero luego se durmió.

Era un campo completamente verde con un hermoso sol, Fiona tomaba su mano con amor y ternura, Marshall estaba debajo de un árbol muy deprimido mirando el horizonte mientras lloraba.

Te amo-dijo de repente Fiona.

Buenas Gumball-dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos, era Finn estaba parado sonriendo, entonces, Gumball comenzó a sentir como si una fuerza estuviera tirándolo hacia Finn, él se aferraba a Fiona, entonces en su pecho comenzó a abrirse una herida algo comenzó a salir de su pecho gritando monstruosamente.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-Gumball grito, tocando su pecho, no tenía nada, estaba sano, pero no su mente.

Finn-murmuro antes de volver a dormir.

(continuara)

Por favor dejen sus reviews


End file.
